Destruction
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin has become a singer and has managed to maintain her success and raising Sesshomaru's unknown son. What happens when he discovers he has a hanyou son?


Rin smiled and waved at the audience, She had been singing now for the past 10 years and achieved a popularity that rivaled even the Taikono brothers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were a hit sensation when it came to music, however Rin was a sensation in her own way and that made Sesshomaru intrigued to seek her out after all the years that passed by. He watched her from the shadows while she sang her song, Sesshomaru preferred rock music while Rin always preferred dance. He smiled as a memory of her dancing in the palace emerged and he was forced to remember the times when things were happy and okay between them.

He knew he screwed up when he took Kagura to his bed instead of talking his emotions out with Rin. He sought to use Kagura in hopes he could forget his urges for Rin, and it only made it worse. He had wanted to kill Kagura immediately, burn his entire bed to the ground and then find Rin and claim her….only to find Rin fled the palace. He had only just recently caught up to her as she was touring her first album's release.

 **You're the light, You're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

 **Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me to the dark**

 **Let me take you past our satellites**

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for**

Rin spun in circles periodically while she danced hypnotically on the stage, making Sesshomaru grip his pants tightly to prevent destroying everything in his wake to claim her in such a public place. It had been 10 years since he had seen her, he would not spoil such a reunion recklessly.

 **Fading in, fading out**

 **On the edge of paradise**

 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

 **Yeah I'll let you set the pace**

 **Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for**

 **I'll let you set the pace, cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for**

She smiled and reached a hand down to a smaller boy who had hair as silver as the moon and the cutest dog ears. Watching her pull him up on the stage, he saw that the boy's face was an exact likeness to his own, only the boy had Rin's eyes. He fled the auditorium and sat on the steps outside, contemplating the events that lead to this situation.

 _ **FLASHBACK BEGINS (SMALL RAPE)**_

 _ **Rin grasped the door just as Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and spun her to face him while he pressed her back against the wall. Rin pushed his body away but it was no use as he lifted her leg and pulled her panties to the side before thrusting in. Rin's soft cries not registering in his mind until the lust haze cleared and her sobs became clear with it. He looked down in guilt as he tried to apologize, not realizing he forced her and not thinking of how he released inside her.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Sesshomaru cursed and wanted to punch something in his anger. He got Rin pregnant and what was worse, she managed to become successful and raise his child all without him in her life. She had more strength than he thought and he knew she deserved better, how could he ever believe she would forgive him for his grave mistake?

She stepped outside with her son and froze when she saw Sesshomaru on the stairs. He turned and his eyes widened before he stood to get out of her way. "Rin…..It….It's been a long time hasn't it?" he said softly, she met his gaze before walking towards him only to stop directly before him.

"It has… It certainly has Sesshomaru. This is your son, Aiday. His name means Moon Child, I named him in such a way so he would have part of you even if you didn't want us." She said. Aiday looked at Sesshomaru before scuffing his shoes on the pavement in irritation at this taking so long.

"Why don't you two join me for dinner? It would seem Aiday is eager to get moving and your stomach is growling Rin. Come, Let us get dinner." He said, his hand placed on her lower back as it used to be, she tensed momentarily but relaxed when she noticed her son's eyes narrow at Sesshomaru's gesture. He growled and ripped Rin from his grasp and stood in front of her.

"Don't touch her. She had enough men pawing at her while I was growing up, keep your filthy hands off her." He snarled before Rin calmed him down with soft words. His eyes went from red back to their normal golden amber color and his ears raised from their flattened position.

Rin texted Kagome and waited for Kagome to come out. "Aiday I want you to stay with Kagome for a while okay? Just for a few hours while you learn to control your aggression and I talk things out with Sesshomaru." She said, smiling when he kissed her cheek and followed Kagome back inside. "He doesn't like when men touch me Sesshomaru, it is best if you learn that straight up"

"Rin, I am truly sorry. By the time I realized what I had done and collected all the items I needed to court you as a mate, you had fled the palace. I had feelings for you for a long time and I denied them foolishly, I feel very much like the pup my father called me when I told him you had run away" he said shamefully while looking down. Rin laughed softly, making him look up.

"You are not a pup Sesshy-bear. But mayhap…mayhap it would have been best to talk to me about how you felt instead of waiting for it to build up and have it all tumble down the way It did. I would have given everything to be with you and now…..i honestly don't know. I would love to try a relationship with you but I just don't know if I can trust you to not force me again or pressure me" she said.

Sesshomaru grasped her hand, "I won't even ask for it Rin. Let us just start with dinner and maybe we can build things in layers starting with acquaintance level and moving up to friends. Is that possible?" He asked, watching her face. She kissed his cheek and hugged him lightly while his arms wrapped around her in return.

"It can. We will start with acquaintances, however do not expect things to move fast. I want to take it slow and work this out." Sesshomaru agreed on her decision before escorting her to dinner.

 _ **A/N: WHAT WILL OCCUR DURING DINNER? I MUST AGAIN ASK THAT ALL NEGATIVE COMMENTS AND FLAMES BE RESPECTFULLY NOT POSTED. I DO NOT FLAME PEOPLE AND I EXPECT THE SAME COURTESY. HOWEVER YOU CAN LEAVE POLITE SUGGESTIONS ON BETTERING THE STORY, I CANNOT GUARANTEE I WILL TAKE THEM AS THE PACE OF THE STORY WILL BE DONE IN WHAT I BELIEVE IS THE BEST WAY.**_


End file.
